One of Those Days
by Asaka Kiseragi
Summary: Challenge!Oneshot. Today just happens to be one of 'those' sorts of days for Ivan...that is if 'those' sorts of days tend to involve and caffeine deprived, and hallucinating Isaac. (IsaacIvan centric)


**One of Those Days**

Okay, take a deep breath, sit down so you don't topple over in shock, and prepare yourself.

This oneshot _isn't_ a Picard/Felix centric oneshot.

I know. I'm finding it a little weird...this I wrote for a challenge set by the lurvely Azusasan on the Golden Sun Yaoi community of LiveJournal. Bwha. It was written for cytrinkdareth, and it was a pretty fun challenge to write this pairing - an Isaac/Ivan. So, uh, I'll just let you go ahead and read it.

Disclaimer: Yes...of course. The creators of Golden Sun showed up on my doorstep yesterday, fell to their knees and said 'Please! We give you the rights to our games, just please embellish it with yaoi for us!' ...Uh...No. I don't own it. ...:cough:

O o O o

Many people had deep, dark, and even possibly surprising secrets that they kept from the world. And we're not talking the usual dark secrets like, _I let my younger sister believe I was dead for three years so I could go on a wild goose chase to gather up overrated marbles_or even _I led a group of three teenagers and one very old Lemurian on a trek around the entire continent of Weyard to do my bidding whilst betraying the only other living member of my clan _either. No, we're talking strange secrets. Like…

Garet's hair doesn't actually need hair gel, it naturally sticks up like that.

Mia actually has a schizophrenic side, which is also a pyromaniac (much to Jenna's delight).

But this story does not focus on that. Oh no. It focuses on a usual calm, collected – albeit, slightly rash – young Venus adept, who – without a decent cup of coffee each morning – can become scarily out of character and have strange and rather disturbing hallucinations.

Isaac was having one now.

Rubbing his dull blue eyes, the blond haired male gripped the leaf rake he held in his hands tighter, and stared.

…

…

That box had _legs_.

Isaac ran a hand through his hair nervously. Since when did boxes have legs? And why was it walking? And talking…to him, in fact…And…

"ISAAC! COULD YOU PLEASE HELP ME WITH THIS BOX!"

Oh, wait. It was Ivan.

Cranky Ivan.

Never mind.

O o O o

When Ivan had woken up that morning, he'd fallen out of bed. It was at that exact point that the Jupiter Adept had decided today would possibly be one of those days.

This was confirmed when a number of things happened – his favourite tunic had a giant hole that he could've_sworn _wasn't there before, his staff had gone missing, he had a headache, and the beginnings of a cold, and the Mayor had asked him to carry a box of weapons twice his size down to the Weapons shop to sell.

Wonderful.

Ivan couldn't even begin to express his joy at this request. But a Plasma bolt seemed to do the trick.

So, leaving behind a rather singed Mayor, he'd begun the long, tiring, and quite frankly impossible trek to the town's entrance with a box that was larger than him. He'd nearly fallen down some steps once, had actually fallen down some steps twice (and – of course – one of those pairs of steps just _had_ to be the largest friggin' staircase in the entire village), tripped over seven different kinds of rock, had Garet laugh at him (Ivan had since decided that he loved his Jupiter powers. Garet's hair really did make a magnificent lightening rod), had Mia fuss over him like a mother hen but, he noticed dryly, not actually offer to help him, and had ended all of this by nearly falling over a giant pile of leaves that some idiot had raked up right in the middle of the village square.

Said idiot turned out to be Isaac. And by the looks of things, it was a coffee deprived Isaac.

And those butterflies that had just made an impromptu appearance in his stomach…?

Yeah, they could sod off too.

But it _was_ rather hard to ignore the way Isaac's soft dark blond hair stuck up in it's funny way, a few strands falling into his warm – albeit slightly bleary – blue eyes, and how beautiful the whole effect was-

…_Dammit _.

O o O o

Ivan sighed in relief as the heavy weight of the box was lifted from his arms, and collapsed to the floor with a very unrefined 'OOF'. Isaac's legs buckled slightly under the box's mass and wobbled,

"Crap," he said bluntly, "What the hell's in this thing?"

"Weapons."

"What kind of weapons! Cannons!"

Ivan blinked.

Good question.

He closed his violet eyes for a minute and pondered the question…

"…Hopefully something blunt. I have a homicidal urge to kill the Mayor," he said finally, wincing as Isaac and the box crashed to the ground, the box using Isaac as a nice cushion to stop it's lid from falling open, and spewing it's – extremely heavy – contents across the floor. Isaac made a sound like a mouse being squashed (not that Ivan knew what that sounded like) as all the air in his was impolitely forced out of his lungs.

"You okay?" he asked the Venus adept – very much aware that it was a stupid question.

"I will be in a second," Isaac wheezed, pressing two gloves hands against the box and pushing it off his stomach. The box fell on its side, accompanied by the clang of metal and the sound of something expensive breaking.

"…Oops?"

Isaac rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. Ivan shrugged,

"Whatever it was, it deserved it…I would've done something worse…" he added bitterly. Isaac arched an eyebrow,

"So now we're threatening inanimate objects? Call me crazy, but you're acting weird Ivan. Something wrong?"

"Not really…it's just been one of _those_ sorts of days."

"Ah…" Isaac rubbed at his eye, before sharply pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to wake himself up. Ivan chuckled,

"And what about you? You look like you're about to fall unconscious any second now. No coffee this morning?"

Isaac nodded wearily,

"I have a headache from caffeine deprivation, I feel half dead, and I've having hallucinations."

"…Hallucinations?"

"Your hair is currently pink."

"Oh dear Iris…" Ivan stared, "We need to get you coffee. Now."

Isaac giggled, before slapping himself on the side of the face.

"Uh, sorry about that…" he muttered, glancing at the – by now – very disturbed Ivan.

O o O o

"What about now?"

"…Red. No, wait…maroon."

"Isaac, the sky is not maroon."

"I know. I told you I was having hallucinations."

Half an hour later, and despite his promise to get Isaac some coffee, Ivan hadn't moved from his spot next to Isaac on the ground. He was actually finding it pretty funny to ask the earth adept what colour the sky was. So far, it'd gone from its usual blue colour, to green, purple, bright red, and finally maroon.

Plus he got to sit next to Isaac.

And he hadn't once thought about the older teen's beautiful eyes, soft hair, warm smile or-

Oh Iris _Dammit_.

He sighed. Isaac had told him – in-between spontaneous fits of caffeine-deprived giggles – exactly how his usually well stocked supply of coffee had disappeared. It started when Felix had knocked on his door, and asked in a rather pleading voice whether or not he could have some coffee. When Isaac had asked why, Felix had simply said one word.

Picard.

Picard was like Isaac, no coffee, and the whole world fell apart. However, he had a tendency to get slightly violent if he were deprived of caffeine…So Isaac – being the kind, selfless teenager he is (Ivan had to try_very_ hard not to giggle at that) – gave his coffee supply to a grateful Felix.

"But why?" was the first thing Ivan had asked. And Isaac had grinned in a very sexy evil way (although the effect was ruined when his body decided to giggle again) and told Ivan that now Felix was in his debt. And Ivan had been left wondering exactly why, and how Felix put up with Picard. Picard was nice and all, but what with the whole coffee insanity, eccentric dress style, and the fact he was a probably a good couple of hundred years older than Felix and thus a cradle robber probably weren't that easy to deal with.

Not that anyone had even called Picard a cradle robber – except Jenna, but she stopped pretty quickly. Having a Mercury Adept pissed off at you when you're a Mars adept is _not_ a good thing.

Most people just understood that they loved each other, and were happy. No one could argue with that. Ivan had often secretly wondered if he'd be able to handle Isaac's lust for coffee, habit of playing hero to everything and everyone, and random decisions to go on long journeys, and decided that he probably could. However, simply deciding that you were the perfect person to deal with the object of your affections wasn't enough. You had to actually _tell_ said person, and then either by swept away into a world of romance, or shot down from the sky with a heavy thunder spell. Ivan really didn't need that.

And besides, Picard's approach to telling Felix his true feelings wasn't exactly what he himself would think of doing. Actually, if he ever pinned someone to a tree and kissed him or her silly he'd have to ask someone to shoot him. That's if they weren't all too shocked at 'dear, sweet little Ivan' molesting somebody, which probably explained why no one had batted an eyelid at Picard's way of showing affection, their logic was '_He's Lemurian._' Ivan supposed that that was just another way of saying '_He's probably mental._'

Isaac giggled.

"Isaac?"

Isaac giggled again.

Ivan sighed, blowing a few strands of his light blond hair out of his eyes. This was all getting a bit too much to handle…Isaac had gotten progressively worse over the past few minutes, and now seemed unable to control giggly!Isaac which had been threatening to break out for the past half hour.

"You're cute!" Isaac giggled.

Ivan blinked once…twice…and turned a startling shade of red.

"…Ivan? You look like a tomato with sunburn…" normal!Isaac had gained control again.

"Uh…um…I…"

"But I was telling the truth! You're really cute!" giggly!Isaac made his (…or her?) valiant return. And Ivan turned an unusual shade of puce, bordering on the colour purple.

"I mean, your hair is all soft and fluffy…"

"How'd you know that!"

"Oh?" giggly!Isaac blinked in a cute way (which slightly disturbed Ivan), "I used to stroke your hair when you were asleep…'cause it looked so soft and all…"

He flashed a killer smile,

"And your eyes are so pretty…and you're always so sweet – especially when you blush, and friendly, and I just really, really like you!"

Ivan blinked – still aware his face still resembled a member of the radish family – perhaps having a caffeine deprived Isaac wasn't such a bad thing. Perhaps he could use this to his advantage,

"…I really, really like you too," he muttered, "You're really brave, and strong…"

Isaac blinked, then flushed a colour to rival Ivan's,

"Oh dear…" he lowered his eyes, "I…uh…didn't mean to say that out loud."

Ivan coughed slightly,

"No…it's, um…okay. I take it you're back to normal?"

"Normal?"

"Uh…not giggly!Isaac…you know…"

Isaac chuckled,

"Giggly!Isaac?"

Ivan lowered his eyes,

"Well, you went all Mia like, and giggly."

"I did!"

"…Yeah. It was kinda funny…and disturbing at the same time."

Isaac covered his face with his hand and grimaced,

"That's it, I gotta get some coffee…" he muttered, standing up and staring and the box, "And I guess we should deliver this box. I'm actually interested to see exactly what I broke…"

Ivan hugged his knees to his chest and grinned,

"So am I."

Isaac laughed and turned to Ivan, offering him a hand,

"Here, I'll help you up," he said, smiling. Ivan blinked, before taking Isaac's hand and allowing himself to be pulled up off the floor.

Though he couldn't help but squeak when he bumped into Isaac' chest. Isaac grinned, and not-so-subtly linked his arms around Ivan's waist.

Ivan blinked, and flushed his usual shade of shocking puce, causing Isaac to chuckle.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're really sweet when you blush?"

"Y-Yes," Ivan squeaked, "Y-you did…"

Isaac raised an eyebrow,

"I did? Well…I guess I'll have to thank myself," he said with a smile. Ivan's head snapped upwards and he stared at Isaac in confusion,

"Ho-Mmph!" He squeaked, as Isaac cut him off with a soft kiss.

"I think that will do," Isaac lilted, as he pulled away and let go of Ivan in favour of picking up the box. (1) Ivan shivered, apparently shell-shocked, and raised one hand to touch his lips as what just happened began to sink in.

"Hey Ivan! You coming or not! I still want some coffee!" Isaac said, testing the weight of the box on different points of his arms. Ivan nodded, and ran over to help the Venus Adept.

Today really was one of those days.

Not that he minded.

O o O o

(1)WHY ISAAC! WHY! Ahem.

Well...that was...uh...Hm. I'll just leave the critic up to you guys. Definitely interesting to write though...nyaha. And I did still manage to fit some Picard/Felix into it...(Mwha...even though it was only a side pairing.)

**oOAsakaOo**


End file.
